vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Fell
Logan Fell was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls and Jenna Sommers' ex-boyfriend. Sometime in their first relationship, Logan had cheated on her with another woman named Monica, an act that he later said he regretted. However, this prompted Jenna to leave Mystic Falls; she returned when her sister and brother-in-law died and she was named guardian of her orphaned niece and nephew. Logan was later turned into a vampire by Anna, who compelled him to drink her blood, but he was killed by Damon Salvatore after Logan attempted to kill him. He was eventually staked by Alaric Saltzman, who was worried about Jenna's safety and well-being. This character was a member of the Fell Family and a member of the Town Council. History Early Life Logan was born and raised in Mystic Falls. He said that he knew Elizabeth Forbes since he was six, which likely means that they were close throughout their high school years. He met Jenna sometime during his high school years and dated her until he cheated on her with a woman named Monica; this ultimately led to Jenna leaving Mystic Falls to attend Whitmore College. When Jenna's sister and brother-in-law died, Logan attended the funeral; however, he said later that he didn't know whether or not to approach to Jenna. Throughout the series Season One Logan ran into Jenna at the Founders' Party and he tried to rekindle their relationship. He did like her, but his main motivation was to use her to gain entry into her house to find Johnathan Gilbert's watch for The Town Council; the watch was actually a compass that pointed out vampires. Logan was also involved in the vampire hunt with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. While using the Gilberts' pocket watch to find vampires, it pointed to the area in the woods where Stefan Salvatore was attempting to help Vicki Donovan, who was in transition to be a vampire, but was unsure whether to feed or let herself die. However, Logan came just in time and shot multiple wooden bullets into Stefan's chest, and right before he was able to stake him, Damon appeared and fed on him, killing him. His blood was also the last key component in Vicki's transformation; she couldn't resist when she saw and smelled his blood after Damon attacked him, and ultimately fed on him, completing her transition to vampire. However, unknown to both Stefan and Damon, Anna had compelled Logan to drink her blood, which turned him into a vampire after he was killed by Damon; he awoke in the grave where Damon buried him. It was then revealed that Logan was only one of several people Anna turned into vampires as part of her plan to free her mother from the tomb beneath Fell's Church. However, she needed Logan's family journal, as he was a descendant of Honoria Fell and the founders of Fell's Church where her mother was trapped. .]] After hiding out for some time after his transition, Logan suddenly appears at the Gilberts' House and tries to get Jenna to invite him, starting out charming and then starting to be more and more rude. However she was with Alaric at the time and was still mad at Logan for leaving again, and refused to let him in. It is assumed that he wanted to be let in so he could either feed on her and/or kill her, or to turn her, as his emotions were heightened from the transition and his love was stronger and attached to his bloodlust. It was later revealed that he had murdered numerous different people as a vampire, and stored their bodies in his old family warehouse where he was hiding because he could not get into his house. Damon compelled Caroline Forbes to help him to use the compass to find him. She did, and left afterwards, but Logan shot Damon with wooden bullets and interrogated him on how he can walk around in the daylight. He explained that he was a morning person, and hated having to wait until night to go out. He made a snide comment about how there wasn't a "welcome wagon" when he turned and that he had to figure out how to be a vampire all by himself. Damon eventually got away, although he did not find the answer to his own question of who turned Logan in the first place. At nightfall, Logan showed up at the Career Night at the high school and confronted Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes ("Liz"), who he felt betrayed him by covering up his death and hiding his body when he died helping her find vampires. He then picked up Caroline in his car under the guise of taking her home, but instead kidnapped her and knocked her unconscious. Logan called Liz and told her that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter Caroline into a vampire. Luckily, Stefan had seen Logan at the school and found out that Caroline had left with him, so he and Damon were able to save her. Stefan went to take Caroline home while Damon took care of Logan. Damon threatened Logan and was about to kill him when Logan told him that he could help in him with his final goal, claiming that he knew how to break the spell that held Katherine Pierce inside the tomb. Damon was stunned, and instructed Logan to "make it look real". Logan attacked him and threw him against the car and ran off, and Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him right as Liz arrived. They were meant to meet later that night to share information, but before Logan was able to tell Damon this information, he was staked by Alaric Saltzman, a self-proclaimed "semi-retired vampire hunter" who told Logan that he liked Jenna and wanted her to get what she deserved. Later, Jenna tells Damon that Logan is "in the Bahamas working on his tan", revealing that his death was covered up yet again. Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Name Logan is of Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "hollow". Appearances '''Season 1' * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * History Repeating * The Turning Point Trivia * Jenna nicknamed him, Logan "Scum" Fell. * He was a true Jerkass . * Even though he only used Jenna at first to get the Gilbert Watch, it was later revealed he did actually still love her, mainly because he mentioned that he still wanted to be around her and "bite her and stuff", to which Damon replies with "you probably love her." * Because he lived alone, Logan was unable to enter his own house following becoming a vampire. This is at odds with lore established in the series, where vampires would kill the owner of a house to gain entrance. Maybe the house he lived in was owned by somebody else, like his father. * Logan was the first vampire that Alaric killed, although he had trained to be a Vampire slayer since his wife "died". * We hardly knew him - not that we would want to know him better.... * He was the second vampire to be turned on the show. (The first was Vicki.) * Logan is the human whose blood Vicki fed on to complete her transition into a vampire. Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Fell Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased